Poor, poor Latvia
by EmoChickOfDeath
Summary: A Latvia torture drabble with a hint of EstoniaXLatvia. Warnings: Gore, torture, slight yaoi.


Just a little something I decided to write randomly... Inspired by my dear friend Tofu, or Cheerful Dead.

Warnigs: Gore, torture, drinking blood, Russia.

* * *

A resounding crack filled the room and the youngest fell to the floor. The other two stood against the wall, one with his hand against his mouth and the other simply grimacing. The madman in the middle of the room giggled.

"This is what happens to bad little countries~" The boy on the floor hadn't moved since he fell, so the tall Russian turned to the other two.

"Get him downstairs, put him on the bed and make sure he does not die." He snickered a little to himself as he left. The moment he was gone, the blonde ran to the youngest's side.

"Latvia!" Estonia quickly kneeled beside him and slid his arms under the young Baltic and cradled him to his chest. Lithuania just stood by the door, a grimace still on his face.

"Let's go get him cleaned up." The brunette led the way out and the computer-wiz country followed him with the smallest in his arms. They quickly cleaned and dressed the wound. Luckily he couldn't die from it, being a country and all, but it still worried them, he could still go into a coma. He seemed alright luckily, but sadly, they had to do as Russia said and leave the small boy in the basement. Estonia reluctantly carried the 15-year-old down into the cold, damp cellar and set him on the filthy bed down there.

"I'm so sorry…." He whispered before kissing the boy on the cheek and walking out.

The next day Russia descended the stairs to see his littlest Baltic, childish cruelty written all over his face as his eyes met similar, smaller ones.

"My poor little Latvia… But bad boys must be punished, Дa?" He giggled and walked over to the cowering, shaking nation. He extended a hand and the dirty blonde flinched, though it didn't help him, the world's largest still caught him and grabbed his wrist. Russia attached the young boy to a metal shackle that had been welded to the bed, making it difficult to move more than a few feet if he could move at all, but with how much he was shaking movement was doubtful.

"P-please sir…! M-M-Mr. Russia, I-I'm s-s-sorry!" The boy whimpered. Russia just smiled down at him.

"Poor, poor little Latvia…" He cooed before suddenly back-handing the smaller nation hard enough to snap Raivis' head to the side. The boy's eyes went wide and he coughed a bit from the force of the blow. His shaking worsened causing the man above him's smile to widen.

"No talking~" The madman in a sing-song voice before he slid a hand into his coat, pulling out a glinting blade, it looked to be about 5 inches long and an inch wide. The shaking boy's eyes were the size of saucers and he began to whimper. Russia smiled in childish glee.

"Time to get rid of these~" He giggled before beginning to slash the red uniform from the boy's body, not caring that he nicked the child's skin multiple times. When he was done Latvia was shaking, naked and bleeding beneath him.

"Much better!" He grinned before bringing the blade to the boy's sternum and slowly slicing into the skin, drawing a bright red line and causing the 15-year-old to whimper and gasp in pain.

"P-p-please sir! S-stop! I- " His pleas were cut short by the feeling of a sharp blade slicing into his throat. The child's eyes went wide and he coughed up blood, feeling the warm substance running down his chin and chest. He tried to speak but all it did was cause more blood to flow and bubbles to form at his lips.

"What did I say little one?" Russia asked much like a parent would while chastising their son or daughter. He watched as the boy continued to fight to breathe, his chest heaving and bubbles of blood forming at his lips and throat. A small pout-like frown came to his face.

"Latvia… Are you not going to answer? You know I do not like to be ignored." His tone was still that of a parent and the boy began to struggle, eyes wide and trying to speak to save himself more pain but it was useless. The madman sighed.

"I do not like to punish you like this… But bad little boys must be punished…" He sighed in an almost unhappy way but the glee was evident in his amethyst eyes. His crazed smile suddenly returned and he plunged the blade into the small country's stomach, ripping across it, left to right. Latvia tried to scream but it came out as a gurgled, choked sound. The Russian giggled and leaned down, beginning to lap up some of the blood that was flowing from the huge gash, reducing the child to whimpers that rattled in his vocal cords that were attempting to heal.

"Hm… I do not think I like that." He frowned before reaching up and into the boy's throat, searching around for the partially-repaired vocal cords. When he found them he giggled in glee, gripping them and ripping them from the smaller body. The boy could no longer produce noise other than the sound of air trying to fight past the blood spilling into his lungs but his eyes were wide, terrified and filled with pain.

"Oh so much better~" The older man cooed before tossing the removed flesh across the room, hearing it land with a wet squelch. His eyes suddenly lit with glee as another idea came to him, he giggled as he brought the knife to the quickly fading boy's chest, the blade almost parallel to the skin. He slid the blade down, slicing a patch of skin and tissue clean off. Latvia tried to shy away from the pain, he would have been screaming if he could. Russia snickered and continued to lap at the blood flow from the boy's stomach that was slowing down, while continuing to scrape small patches of skin from his victim's body. Latvia couldn't handle the pain much longer, he knew that. It took so much effort just to breath, if he were human he would be long dead by now. He felt pain, everywhere, and his vision began to darken. He knew he was going to die. He welcomed the temporary death, a refuge from the pain and torture at the hands of this madman. With a final breath, almost like a sigh of relief he died. His brain shut down and his weak heart stopped beating. The large Russian looked up and noticed the boy's eyes had gone sightless and he was no longer breathing. With a sigh, he stood.

"Hm… That went by far too quickly… I must remember to take it slower next time…" He mused to himself as he exited the basement.

"And next time I believe I will not stop him from talking… I would like to hear his screams…" He giggled to himself as he called to the other Baltics to come clean up the basement.

* * *

Let me know what you think! It's my first torture fic and I suppose is more of a drabble... Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and please review!


End file.
